Cerca y lejos
by Itzel-2907
Summary: Ahora Jack a dejado de hablar con Kim y ella no sabe porque. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando tiene que quedarse en su casa por 2 semanas? ¿Esto los juntara?, ¿O los alejara más? Primer Fic
1. Chapter 1

Kim P.O.V

No se cuando es que ya no fue lo mismo, desde cuando el me había empezado a ignorar estaba cansada de su comportamiento tan distante, y tan solo hace unos pocos meses éramos lo mejores amigos. Después del baile de primavera el se alejó, en todos lados me ignoraba en la escuela, en el dojo. no entiendo cual fue la razón por la que Jack se alejo de mi.

Como no lo soportaba más me saldría del dojo al empezar las vacaciones de verano para las cuales ya faltaba solo una semana.

-Rudy te lo ruego, sabes que el es que se comporta así te lo pido- le dije

-Kim te necesito para el torneo que es en tres días-

-Si estaré pare el torneo, será después de eso y será al empezar vacaciones te prometo que vendré de vez en cuando a visitarte- le explique

Suspiro profundo –Ok Kim puedes salirte empezando las vacaciones te extrañare- me dijo un tanto triste.

-Gracias Rudy, yo también te extrañare- le agradecí mientras lo abrazaba

Al empezar las vacaciones me iría con mamá a España por dos semanas ya que me llevaría por parte de su trabajo y podía ir con ella claro en cuanto le pida permiso a su jefe.

Esta en mi dormitorio cuando llamaron a mi puerta –Adelante- dije y paso mi mamá con una cara un poco triste -¿qué pasa?- pregunte.

-No tengo muy buenas noticias cariño- me dijo –no podré llevarte a España conmigo- termino

-¿QUÉ?¿POR QUÉ?- le pregunte de inmediato

-Mi jefe no me permitió que fueras conmigo ya que trataríamos cosas del trabajo y pensó que serias una distracción- me explico

-¿Y que es lo que hare aquí sola?- le pregunte

-Bueno no te quedaras sola te quedaras en casa de personas en las que confió mucho y se que estarás bien- me dijo sonriendo como alentándome para no ver todo como algo malo

-¿Y con quien se supone que me quedare?- de verdad tenia curiosidad.

-Con Los Anderson- mis ojos se abrieron demasiado al reconocer el nombre. Se me olvidaba que mi madre se llevaba muy bien con la mamá de Jack eran muy buenas amigas. Era ahí donde me arrepentía de no haberle contado a mi madre sobre mi situación con Jack.

-No. Con ellos no- le rogué

-¿Por qué? Si te llevas muy bien con Jack- me miro confundida

-Es que es un poco complicada ahora nuestra amistad, hemos tenido unos problemas- le explique

-¿En serio hija?- me miro preocupada

-Es algo pasajero no te preocupes pero será incomodo estar con el, por favor no me puedo quedar con alguien más- obvio le mentí.

-Kim ya me comprometí con Tamara (la mamá de Jack) y ella gustosa acepto cuidarte por las dos semanas. Kim apóyame solo serán dos semanas veras que se pasan rápido- me dijo.

-Esta bien mamá me quedare con ellos- le dije sin nada más que hacer y mientras me abrazaba.

La ultima semana se paso rápido, habíamos ganado el torneo y ya había recogido mis cosas del dojo. Me despedí de Rudy y lloramos solo un poco pero aun así nos extrañaríamos mucho. Solo me quedaba hacer las maletas para ir a casa de Jack. El vuelo de mamá salía a las 8 así que me llevaría a su casa a las 6.

-Te portas bien cariño y no vayas a causar problemas espero que puedan hablar tu y Jack y resuelvan esos pequeños problemitas. Te quiero Kim- se despidió mientras me dejaba afuera de la casa de Jack y bajaba mis maletas del taxi. Claro que no podría hablar con él.

-Claro mamá, yo también te quiero- le dije mientras se subía al taxi y se alejaba en el.

Toque el timbre y por el interfono me contesto Tamara quien amable me abrió la puerta y salio para recibirme con George (el padre de Jack) y Jack. Pasamos por el gran jardín para llegar a la entrada principal y entrar a la casa, me enseñaron mi cuarto y partes de la gran casa que ya conocía ya que había venido varias veces con los chicos mucho antes de que Jack se molestara. Me dejaron sola en mi habitación para desempacar de verdad que era muy linda y grande. Saque todas mis cosas las acomode en el closet, algunas en los cajones y algunas en el baño. Después me llamaron a cenar.

Al terminar subí a mi cuarto y recibí un mensaje de Grace.

"Chica vamos a la plaza para que me cuente como te va y distraernos un rato"

tome mi abrigo y baje para pedir permiso de salir.

-Esta bien Kim, te llevara el chofer pero regresa temprano por favor- me dijo George y así me fui a con Grace a la plaza

Jack P.O.V

Estaba en la sala viendo televisión cuando me di cuenta de que Kim había salido pero no le di importancia. Después de una hora me dirigí a mi habitación, como estaba enfrente de la Kim y recordé que ella había salido decidí que entraría a ver que tanto es lo que había traído. Primero busque en sus maletas pero ya las había vaciado así que busque en el buro que tenia a una lado de su cama y encontré un libro y un álbum de fotos, revise el álbum y vi que eran fotos del dojo, habían unas que recordaba después que hania tomado después de los entrenamientos, otras que eran después de algunos torneos, con ellas y los chicos, con Rudy y había varias donde solo estábamos solo ella y yo y hasta unas creo que habían tomado los chicos de solo nosotros con su cámara y ella había guardado. Creo que de verdad la extraño.

Creo que me paso demasiado tiempo mientras veía las fotos porque de pronto escuche que Kim había llegado y trate de dejar todo como lo había encontrado pero no alcance a salir y tenia que esconderme rápido antes de que ella me encontrará. Opte por debajo de la cama y si apenas alcance a ocultarme. Escuche que cerro la puerta detrás de ella se acerco al closet y de ahí a la cama, note que empezó a cambiarse ya que vi que dejo caer su pantalón y de ahí su blusa cayo junto con su sostén, vi que se acerco al baño ya cambiada y ahí fue donde proveche para salir huyendo en silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios en verdad se los agradezco son muy buenos y tratare de subir un capitulo cada que pueda._

_Lo lamento pero no hablo mucho el ingles _

Jack P.O.V.

Cuando me desperté tome una ducha y baje a almorzar poco después de mi bajo Kim, y tomo asiento enfrente de mi. Mientras almorzábamos mi mamá dio una noticia que no me agrado en lo absoluto.

-Jack ¿qué crees? Ayer por la noche llamó tu tía y dijo que vendrán por unos días ¿no es estupendo? Y llegan hoy en la tarde así que iremos al aeropuerto a recogerlos- mamá me sorprendió con la noticia. Vendría la familia de mi primo John, con el cual yo no me llevaba muy bien, en realidad nos odiábamos, pero aparentábamos llevarnos bien frente a la familia.

-¡Así que vendrá tu primo! ¿No te pone feliz Jack?- me dijo sonriendo y me esforcé por fingir una sonrisa -Kim el primo de Jack se llama John son de la misma edad, verás que se llevaran muy bien- le dijo me mamá a Kim y ella solo asintió.

-Y ¿a que hora llegan?- pregunte de mala gana

-Dijo que como a las 6 llegaba su avión- no podía ser cierto mis vacaciones estaban iniciando mal, si tener ya ahí en mi casa a Kim era malo a John era mucho peor; lo bueno es que vendrían por unos días y Kim se va en un par de semanas creo que después de todo no se arruinarían todas.

Kim P.O.V.

Jack se puso demasiado enojado al enterarse de que su primo vendría de visita. Pero le di menor importancia ya que tal ves con su primo podría llevarme bien. –Bueno Kim ¿ya viste nuestra nueva terraza? Acaban de terminar de construirla- dijo su padre cambiando de tema. -No- dije rápido y recordé cuando veníamos los chicos y yo, y estaban todas esas maquinas en casa de Jack -A pues ya que estas aquí ¿por qué no la ves?- dijo –Jack ¿por qué no se la muestras tu?-termino de decir y en ese momento Jack y yo no miramos sorprendidos –No lo creo papá, ¿por qué no se enseñas tu o mamá?- dijo rápido –No hijo no podemos ya que tu padre y yo tenemos que salir un rato a un asunto para ver lo de tus tíos y por la mientras pueden subir- le respondió su mamá –No se preocupen que puedo verla otro día- dije tratando de no ir allá sola con Jack. –No, ¿por qué esperar? Es más tu madre y yo no saldremos de la casa hasta que ustedes estén entrando a la terraza esta dicho- y eso fue lo último que se dijo.

Al terminar de almorzar subimos y nos asomamos para que desde afuera sus padres pudieran ver que estábamos arriba y pudimos ver que se alejaban en su camioneta y por fin preste atención al lugar donde estaba –Bueno esta es la nueva terraza de mi casa listo, ¿podemos irnos?- le di una mirada de enfado y empecé a observar el lugar en donde me encontraba: era algo grande, tenia unos sillones grandes blancos y también un jacuzzi y un piso de madera, se podía ver desde ahí casi toda la parte delantera de la casa de Jack –Listo nos podemos ir- le dije y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta –Kim no puedo abril la puerta- me dijo y yo creí que era una broma –Si claro- pero yo tampoco pude y fue ahí donde me empecé a preocupar –Y ¿ahora que hacemos?- le dije un tanto desesperada, pero el me ignoro y marco un numero en su teléfono –¿Hola? ¿Thomas? Si soy yo, mira se me olvido que la puerta de la terraza no había quedado bien instalada y se me cerro, ¿puedes venir a abrirla por favor? Gracias- escuche que fue lo que dijo por el teléfono y se sentó en unos de los sillones ignorándome –Sabes si desde un principio no hubiéramos tenido que subir no hubiera pasado esto- me dijo como si todo esto fuera mi culpa. Poco después llego el mayordomo de Jack que era un hombre alto y como de unos 50 años.

Salto de línea

Estábamos todos en el aeropuerto esperando a los tíos de Jack quienes no tardaron en aparecer por la puerta de llegada. Pude distinguir que el primo de Jack en cuanto me vio empezó como a coquetearme y era realmente extraño, era un poco más bajo que Jack tenia el pelo corto y no era muy atractivo, me presente con sus tíos y creo que son algo agradables -Jack ¿quien es tu linda novia?- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi para saludarme, Jack y yo nos miramos extrañados –No somos novios- dijimos al mismo tiempo. Ok este tipo no me es muy agradable. -Oh, que mejor- esta empezando a no agradarme demasiado.

Después nos dirigimos a la casa y entramos. Hablamos un rato en sala explicaron porque yo estaba ahí con ellos, la amistad que tenia con Jack lo cual fue algo incomodo y también un poco sobre la vida de sus tíos. John estuvo sentado a mi lado siempre y estaba de verdad cerca y eso no me agrado en absoluto.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y cenamos en un restaurant que conozco?- dijo el padre de Jack. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos Jack y yo pero no teníamos otra alternativa.

Así que llegamos al restauran pedimos una mesa y John inmediatamente se sentó junto a mi y Jack estaba justamente enfrente, pude ver que rolo los ojos en cuanto John se sentó a mi lado. Terminamos de cenar y seguían ahí en el restaurant platicando.

Jack P.O.V.

Estaba cansado de estar ahí sentado –Mamá ¿puedo dar un paseo?- le pregunte –Claro, si Kim y John te acompañan- –Ya que- y salimos del restaurant. Pude notar que John le ponía su brazo sobre los hombros de Kim pero ella inmediatamente los quitaba; teníamos ya tiempo dando vueltas cuando vi que Kim se alejo un poco y decidí seguirla dejando solo a John sin que se diera cuenta. Kim caminaba rápido como si estuviera huyendo hasta que por fin se detuvo y le toque el hombro asustándola.

-¿Qué te sucede? No hagas eso- me dijo casi gritando.

-Oye tranquila ¿si?- le respondí de igual manera.

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto un tanto enojada.

-Créeme son muchas cosas las que quiero y una de ellas es que no estés en mi casa- le dice mientras me acercaba a ella y ponía una cara enojada. –Y al igual de que ya tenemos que regresar- dije

-Regresa tu yo estoy fastidiada- me dijo

-¿De qué? ¿Tu novio John no te trata bien?- me burle de nuevo

-No es mi novio Jack, el es tan molesto y mentiroso de verdad, ya deja de estar molestándome además de que no te pedí que me siguieras- dijo y también se acerco pero lo ignore –Si claro- le dije sarcásticamente mientras rolaba mis ojos –Sabes que, me fui de ahí para alejarme de él y de ti- y nos quedamos ahí mirándonos sin ignorar la corta distancia que había entre nosotros hasta que yo rompí ese pequeño silencio incomodo –Ya hay que regresar o nos regañaran por dejar solo a John- le dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaba el restaurant y habíamos abandonado a John. Después de regresar a donde estábamos vimos que John se encontraba charlando cómodamente con otras dos chicas – y tu te preocupaste por este idiota- me dijo Kim mientras pasaba delante de mí y entraba al restaurant donde estábamos antes. Regresamos a casa y di las buenas noches y subí a mi cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

_Perdón por tardarme en publicar pero es que no había tenido suficiente tiempo. En cuanto pueda subiré el cuarto capitulo._

Kim P.O.V.

Pasaron dos días de que John estaba ahí y no sabía como fue que hice para aguantarlo por suerte este era su ultimo día y para despedirlos Tamara les quiso organizar una pequeña despedida en la piscina así que le dijo a Jack que invitará a los chicos, "_al menos no será tan malo" _pensé.

Eran como las 4 de la tarde y ya habían llegado y estaban todos en el área de la piscina y yo aun no bajaba tenia que darme prisa. Me puse el primer traje de baño que encontré en el closet, agarre unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa sin tirantes rosa y baje hacia donde estaban todos.

-Kim ¡Hola!- me saludaron los chicos al verme entrar.

-¡Hola!- respondí y los salude y me senté con ellos ignorando el hecho de que estaban con Jack y John.

-Pero ¿que haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en España?- me pregunto Jerry.

-Bueno eso se supone pero no pude ir y me tengo que quedar aquí por dos semanas- le explique y seguimos hablando como si nada.

Después de un rato decidimos entra a nadar y cuando Jack se quito la camisa rápidamente me fije en sus abdominales –¿Te gusta lo que ves?- rápido desvié la mirada y empecé a desvestirme y ahora fue el turno de el para voltear –¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le dije imitándolo y pune notar un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas, entre con ellos en la piscina y nos dispusimos a jugar dentro y hacer bromas, de verdad me alegra que hallan venido todos.

Cuando salimos de la piscina Jerry y yo nos pusimos a caminar por la gran casa de Jack para platicar un rato; después de Jack el era la persona a la que le confiaba algunas cosas y aunque fuera distraído a veces si sabía guardar secretos, pero después de que Jack se molesto solo le contaba a el mis cosas

-Y ¿cómo te ha ido por aquí?- me pregunto -Bueno la verdad no me quejo los padres de Jack son muy amables aunque con el primo de Jack aquí si fue algo pasado- le dije mientras no sentábamos en un sillón de la sala -¿Así que no te quejas de Jack? Kim dime la verdad ¿todavía sientes algo por Jack? Su pregunta me dejo pensativa un tiempo y suspire –Creo que todavía estoy enamorada de él, Jerry- le dije y el por supuesto que sabía que mi amistad con Jack estaba muy difícil de arreglar –Kim creo que tienes que hablar con el sobre lo que aun sientes- me alentó un poco y nos quedamos callados un momento –Sabes que voy a regresar ¿vienes?- me dijo rompiendo un silencio un tanto extraño-No, en un momento te alcanzó- le dije y me quede ahí pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir pero luego me dirigí hacía me habitación por un rato.

Jack P.O.V.

Luego de un tiempo de que estábamos platicando los chicos y yo y por supuesto John de chismoso como siempre y mentiroso, me dirigí hacia mi cuarto para enseñarles una cosa y cuando iba a subir las escaleras me encontré con Kim y casi chocamos –Lo siento- se disculpo –Esta bien- respondí y antes de que avanzara la detuve agarrándola de la muñeca y sin querer la acerque un poco a mí pero sin importarme –Oye espera ¿quiero saber que es lo que se traen tu y mi primo? ¿Por qué siempre tan junto?- ella rolo los ojos ante mi pregunta –Jack, que te importa pareciera que estas celoso, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones- me dijo fríamente -Como tu digas- le respondí siendo sarcástico –Ya basta Jack eres igual que él- respondió enojada y zafándose de mí dirigiéndose hacia fuera con los chicos.

Al cabo de un rato se fueron los chicos y nos acostamos temprano para que mañana por la mañana lleváramos a mis tíos al aeropuerto.

Kim P.O.V.

Nos fuimos como a las 6:30 al aeropuerto pero no entiendo para que si su avión salía a las 10. Estuvimos en el restaurant del aeropuerto desayunando mientras John aprovechaba para tomarse fotos conmigo y yo no podía decir que no enfrente de sus padres y los padres de Jack. Cuando por fin informaron que su vuelo estaba por salir no dirigimos a la puerta de salida y al despedirse de mi John sentí como si quisiera besarme los labios pero logre desviarlo –Y tu dices que no hay nada entre el y tu- me dijo Jack ya cuando y automáticamente supe que se refería a lo que John había intentado hacer.

Después de llegar a la casa, como estaba cansada de solo estar en mi cuarto me dirigí a cuarto de televisión para leer un poco ya que era un lugar tranquilo, aunque luego de un rato llego Jack e ignorándome encendió la televisión -Jack puedes apagarla por favor estoy leyendo- le dije enojada -Esta bien- me respondió apago la tele, pero agarro un balón que estaba cerca y empezó a lanzarlo hacia mi dirección molestándome, ya me sorprendía que hubiera apagado la tele –Jack ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?- le pedí sin demostrar que estaba enojada –Kim ¿uso el balón o veo la televisión?- me dijo -¿Por qué no mejor dejas de hacer ambas cosas?- le respondí y en eso volvió a lanzar su balón a mí dirección y pude atraparlo y poner el balón entre mi espalda y el sillón –Crawford, dámelo ya- me pidió –No te daré nada Anderson- le dije enojada y se acerco más a mi –Ok sufre las consecuencias, pero aun se donde te dan demasiados cosquillas- y empezó a hacer me cosquillas y yo no paraba de retorcerme, el balón con mis bruscos movimientos se zafó de mi espalda pero Jack siguió haciéndome cosquillas –Jack… ya… basta…- le dije entre risas pero en eso no se como nos tumbe al piso quedando yo acostada en el piso y el encima de mí y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba acercándose con sus labios a los míos, sabía que esto no estaba bien pero desde hace tiempo que quería besarlo –Espera Jack no lo hagas- le dije interrumpiéndolo antes de que nuestros labios se conectaran quedando a tan pocos centímetros. Se levanto de encima de mí, ayudo a levantarme y me dejo ahí sola anonadada, sin saber que es lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubiera interrumpido el beso que estuvo a punto de darme Jack.

_Gracias por leer y espero que les guste este capitulo. =)_


	4. Chapter 4

Jack P.O.V.

_Como es posible de que estuve a punto de basar a Kim, hace tiempo que estaba enamorado de ella pero eso es pasado ¿O no?... ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando? _Pensé mientras estaba en mi habitación y recordaba lo que había sucedido. El día se paso rápido y me quede dormido; a la mañana siguiente decidí ir al dojo para practicar karate y distraerme un poco.

Cuando llegue ahí también estaba Jerry -Hola, Jerry- lo salude mientras me acercaba a mi casillero -Hola- me contestó -¿qué haces aquí?- -Solo quise venir a distraerme un poco- le respondí mientras me acercaba a un maniquí. -¿Paso algo Jack?- para ser Jerry hoy si que no estaba confundido o distraído -¿Habría de pasar algo?- le respondí sabiendo de que el se dio cuenta de que si pasaba algo –Vamos Jack, que te conozco bien y solo vienes al dojo a practicar cuando te pasa algo- me respondió y yo tenía que confiar en él… -así que casi la besó- le conté cada detalle a Jerry y el me escucho con atención y al decirle lo último se sorprendió –Jack porque no dejas de lado tu enojo, tal vez lo que sucedió solo fue una confusión y le pides una disculpa a Kim; que aunque yo sea tan distraído yo me doy cuenta que todavía sientes algo muy grande por ella- me dijo, el era el único que sabía porque había dejado de hablarle a Kim –No lo se Jerry-.

Nos quedamos todo el día practicando hasta que el teléfono de Jerry sonó y lo contesto, –Jack lo siento me tengo que ir que mi mamá me acaba de llamar y me dijo que me tengo ir para la casa- me dijo –No te preocupes, adiós nos vemos luego- le dije –Adiós, Jack- así que nos fuimos del dojo cada quien tomando distinto camino. Al llegar a casa me bañe y fui para cenar

Kim P.O.V.

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando la madre de Jack me hablo para que baje a cenar, por lo sucedido ayer con Jack no me atrevía a verlo y en la cena había un silencio un tanto incomodo hasta que el padre de Jack lo rompió –Bien chicos les tenemos una noticia Tamara y yo- dijo, y la madre de Jack se puso feliz –O cierto, Jack un amigo de tu padre lo ha invitado a un coctel para festejar que han tenido en éxito con la obra y pues será este viernes- mencionó ella, el padre de Jack era un exitoso arquitecto; –Pero eso es en 2 días- dijo Jack –Si lo se, es una fiesta elegante ¿qué dices Kim? ¿Quieres ir?- me preguntó cuando estaba un poco distraída –Pues, si- respondí –Muy bien entonces mañana te llevare a comprar un hermoso vestido y a ti Jack tu papá te llevará a comprar un nuevo traje- dijo –No como crees, que yo tengo algún vestido que pueda usar- le dije rápido –Kim deja que te compre un vestido vamos que será divertido- y no me quedo más remedio que aceptar.

Al siguiente día me bañe y me arregle para ir de compras con Tamara, la verdad si estaba emocionada de comprar un vestido nuevo y unos zapatos. Entramos a tantas tiendas y me probaba demasiados, todo el día veíamos vestidos, pero ninguno llamaba mi atención y hasta ella se llego a comprar dos vestidos; ya estaba algo cansada hasta que vi uno que realmente llamó mi atención: era de color azul oscuro, llegaba a media pierna y tenia una manga pequeña y Tamara vio unos tacones que iban con el.

Salimos de la tienda y nos fuimos al carro para regresar a la casa y encontrar ya ahí a Jack y George -¿cómo les fue?- pregunto su papá –Pues estuvimos buscando mucho, pero si encontramos unos vestidos hermosos, el de Kim fue algo difícil. Bueno ¿Y ustedes? ¿Encontraron algo?- dijo Tamara –O bueno pues con nosotros no fue tan difícil pues si vimos distintas tiendas no demasiadas, pero si encontramos algo rápido, y en cuanto llegamos Jack se fue a su habitación- contestó –yo también iré a mi habitación- dije y Tamara me detuvo –Oh espera Kim, mañana iremos al salón de belleza para el baile- me dijo –Esta bien- y subí a mi cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando tocaron a mi puerta mire el reloj y eran las 9:30 de la mañana, -Buenos días, Kim- era la madre de Jack –Perdón si te desperté, es que venia a decirte que bajes a almorzar y también avisarte que a las 4 nos llevara el chofer a la estética- me dijo –Esta bien gracias, de verdad que no deberías de molestarte por todo esto- me sentía un poco incomoda de que estuviera haciendo todo esto por mi –No te preocupes, también me hubiera gustado tener una hija- me lo dijo como si fuera un secreto, le sonreí y se fue, luego me di un baño y baje.

**Salto de línea**

Por lo que tenia entendido a las 7 era el coctel; se nos había hecho tarde y en cuanto llegamos a casa después de la estética tuvimos que cambiarnos rápido pero antes de entrar a mi cuarto la madre de Jack me dijo que fuera a su cuarto –Mira Kim ten esto- y me dio un gargantilla muy bonita –Gracias- y me fui a mi cuarto. Tuve que tener mucho cuidado para no desarreglar el peinado al quitarme la ropa y ponerme el vestido. Cuando baje note que los padres de Jack ya estaban afuera listos, al parecer si me tarde mucho, y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras vi que Jack me esperaba, cuando me vio se quedo sorprendido y la verdad el no se veía tan mal traía un traje plateado que le favorecía; mientras bajaba nuestros ojos se conectaron y al llegar abajo el rompió el silencio –Kim vamos ya- y se adelanto a la salida.

Llegamos a la casa la cual era muy grande y hermosa, me sorprendió ver ahí a Jerry y Grace así que me acerque a ellos –Hola chicos- los salude y no tardó en llegar Jack con nosotros, nos salimos los 4 al jardín de la casa para hablar con más comodidad paso un buen rato mientras platicábamos y después de un tiempo el padre Jack salió a buscarnos –Chicos vengan entren un momento- así que los 4 nos dispusimos a entrar -¿Para que querrá que entremos?- pregunto Grace –Es que creo que van a hacer un brindis- le respondió Jack y todos asentimos. Al acabar nos dispusimos a salir de nuevo y sin darnos cuenta Jerry y Grace ya no estaban con nosotros –Ok, mmm ¿a dónde se fueron?- dije al darme cuenta de que ya no estaba-¿quiénes?... Oh tienes razón- y fue un tanto incomodo que nos dejaran solos y no supimos que hacer –Oye me voy a meter- dijo Jack y yo lo detuve –Espera- y volteo para hacerme frente –Jack, ¿Cuál fue la razón o qué fue lo que te hice para que te enojaras conmigo de esa manera?- me miró por un tiempo y vi en su cara enojo y tristeza –No importa- me respondió –Esa no es una respuesta Jack- me acerque un poco a el –No se de verdad que fue lo que te hice nunca quise hacer nada malo- me miró decepcionado y me dejo ahí sola, cuando entre me di cuenta que él ya estaba con Jerry y Grace. Pasó la noche y nos fuimos a la casa, llegue exhausta y me quede dormida en mi cama, interrogando lo de siempre ¿qué fue lo que hice?


	5. Chapter 5

Jack P.O.V.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que Kim me había preguntado anoche, he estado pensando en decirle porque me aleje de ella y estuve recordando la razón de mi distanciamiento y al hacerlo no pude evitar la rabia y la tristeza que se acumulaba en mi interior.

**Recuerdo de Jack**

Estaban todos disfrutando del baile de primavera, se suponía que teníamos que preguntarle a una chica para que nos acompañara: Jerry fue con Grace, Milton por supuesto con Julie, Eddie con Stacy y Kim iba con Brad, yo pensaba preguntarle a Kim pero Brad me ganó así que le tuve que decir a Donna. Todos estaban bailando y divirtiéndose excepto yo que estaba mirando como Kim estaba con Brad, ella me gustado desde hace mucho; Donna no paraba de hablar con sus amigas y dejarme solo.

El tiempo paso y vi que Kim salía con Brad a no se donde, ya era tarde y ya estaba acabando el baile, Donna ya se había ido gracias a Dios y estábamos en una mesa Eddie, Jerry y yo, vi que Milton se acercaba muy rápidamente –Chicos, ¿no van a creer lo que escuche? Esto no te va agradar nada Jack- dijo Milton muy impaciente –¿Ahora que paso?- dije sin ánimos de escuchar –Pues unas chicas estaban hablando de que acababan de vara Kim y Brad besándose ha allá afuera- cuando dijo eso me sentí derrotado, triste, enojado y furioso –Chicos yo me voy- me sentí un idiota al pensar que entre ella y yo podía ocurrir algo, creí que ella me quería, pero estuve equivocado todo el tiempo. Al llegar a mi auto alguien me hablo por detrás y mire sobre mi hombro para ver a Jerry acercándose –Amigo ¿estas bien?- el era un gran amigo y estuvo cuando lo necesite –Es que fui un idiota Jerry, como pude hacerme a la idea que entre Kim y yo podría llegar a ocurrir algo más, no sabes lo estúpido que me siento, estoy tan enojado- me desquite casi gritándole –Hermano cálmate, no sabemos que fue lo que en verdad paso tal vez Milton escucho mal- me dijo –Jerry no lo creo ella como va a querer estar con alguien como yo cuando puede estar con el que es el capitán del equipo de futbol y yo que solo soy un chico normal- trate de no gritar esta vez –Creo que es mejor que mañana hables con ella- me aconsejo pero no quería escuchar sobre ella en ese momento –Jerry, sabes que no quiero escucharla y mucho menos verla. Me tengo que ir- con eso subí a mi auto encendí el motor y me dirigí a mi casa.

**Fin del recuerdo**

Casi no pude dormir. Baje a almorzar y pude ver rápidamente a Kim sentada en la mesa con una mirada algo triste. Tal vez ella también se había quedado pensando lo que me había preguntado anoche. –Buenos días- salude a todos en la mesa y me senté a almorzar –Chicos George y yo hemos planeado ir a la casa en la playa hoy un rato- acaso a mis papás les gustaba decir todos los planes en el almuerzo –Nos iremos al medio día, nos quedaremos allá y para que regresaremos en la mañana- nos dijo mi papá –Para que vayan y empaquen unas pocas cosas- concluyo y al acabar de almorzar todos subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para empacar lo necesarios e irnos.

Nadie P.O.V.

Todos estaban listos y el padre de Jack condujo por una hora hasta donde se encontraba la casa la cual era no muy grande y pero acogedora: solo tenia una planta, una sala cómoda, una cocina grande, un comedor y tres habitaciones. Llegaron y se acomodaron cada uno en una habitación y mientras comían Kim pidió permiso para salir –¿Puedo salir a dar un paseo?- dijo –Claro, que Jack te acompañe- dijo la madre de Jack y los dos rápido negaron –Puedo ir sola- dijo Kim para evitar estar a solas con él –No Kim, vayan los dos para que se distraigan un rato- dijo su padre y tuvieron que ir los dos.

Caminaron en un silencio incomodo durante un rato sin tener un rumbo hasta que Jack fue quien lo llenó -¿Para que querías salir?- pregunto Jack cortante –Solo quería despejarme un rato y sentirme tranquila- respondió Kim con un suspiro; paso un rato y se estaban alejando, de repente comenzó a llover y como estaban algo alejados de la casa lo más cerca que vieron que podía cubrirlos de la lluvia era un mulle, así que se dirigieron a el para resguardarse –Muy bien Kim ahora esta lloviendo y no podemos volver- le dijo reclamándole –Lo siento- ella le reprocho temblando ya que estaba empapada y traía unos pantalones cortos y una blusa ligera –Estas temblando- le dijo Jack mientras se quitaba la sudadera que el traía –No es nada- claramente ella tenia frio, el se acerco y la volteo hacia el quedando frente a frente para acomodarle la sudadera pero al hacerlo quedo una distancia muy pequeña entre ellos y sus caras y sus labios estaban muy cerca –Estas mejor- dijo con dificultad ya que la idea de basarla era necesaria –Si, estoy me…- y fue cortada por un par de labios suaves que le pertenecían a Jack, al principio se sorprendió pero se relajo y le devolvió el beso el cual se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, el la agarró su cintura para acercarla más a el con deseo de más y ella aceptándolo, se separaron pero ella volvió a acercarlo para volver a besarlo con la misma intensidad y el no la rechazó, hasta que ella reaccionó y se alejo de él.

Kim P.O.V.

_¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?. _Pensé al darme cuenta de que Jack y yo nos estábamos besando y de inmediato me aleje –¡Jack esto esta mal!- y me aleje corriendo de él sin importarme que estaba lloviendo –¡KIM! Espera ¡KIM!- escuche como Jack me gritaba pero yo no voltee hacia atrás, solo seguí corriendo hasta ver la casa. Entre directamente a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de mi luego tome me quite la ropa empapada así como la sudadera de Jack.

Después de no mucho tiempo escuche que Jack había llegado ya que alcance a escuchar que estaba hablando con sus padres y en seguida cerro la puerta de su habitación. Deje que pasara un tiempo y me dirigí a su habitación, toque la puerta y el contesto –Pasa- así que entre –Solo quería devolverte tu sudadera. Gracias- dije y el se sorprendió al verme entrar en su habitación, ha deber creído que era uno de sus padres y el seguía mojado por la lluvia –No hay ningún problema- y en cuanto la tomo salí casi corriendo de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía cerrando la puerta detrás de mi y recargándome en ella hasta caer al suelo y no dejar de llorar. Estaba tan confundida si me odiaba ¿por qué me beso?, ¿cómo yo pude devolverle el beso?, ¿cómo pude acercarlo para que me besara de nuevo? Me quede dormida entre llantos y pensando en el beso que Jack y yo nos habíamos dado fue hermoso pero no podía aceptarlo tenia que olvidarme de eso. A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar nos fuimos de ahí y nos dirigimos hacia casa de Jack. En el camino Jack y yo íbamos con un silencio totalmente incomodo. En cuanto llegamos Jack y yo nos encerramos en nuestras habitaciones.

_Espero que les guste este capitulo. Son importantes sus comentarios =). Gracias por leer_


	6. Chapter 6

Jack P.O.V.

Mientras han pasado los días desde aquel beso que le di a Kim no he podido dejar de pensar en ella y al tenerla aquí tan cerca hace que eso sea imposible, así que decidí decirles a los chicos si nos podíamos ver un rato en el centro comercial para distraerme un rato. Cuando llegue vi a Jerry y Milton y después llego Eddie.

Decidimos caminar un rato y platicamos sobre lo que hemos hecho estas vacaciones pero no se que es lo que me pasaba porque aun así no dejaba de pensar en ella –Jack, ¿que te pasa? Estas muy distraído- me pregunto Milton sacándome de mis pensamientos –Mmmhhh, no es nada estoy bien- respondí intentado que me creyeran –Vamos Jack a ti te pasa algo, sabes que somos tus amigos y puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo Eddie –Jack creo que se que es lo que te pasa- dijo Jerry, y Milton y Eddie miraron confundidos –¿de que esta hablando Jerry?- y creo que era hora de que les contara porque me había alejado de Kim ellos lo habían notado pero no se molestaron en preguntar –¿recuerdan que había dejado de hablarle a Kim?- y ellos asintieron.

Así que comencé a contarles todo, por lo que me enoje, lo que había pasado en mi casa y termine hasta cuando la bese y todos estaban con lo ojos abiertos –No lo puedo creer Jack- Milton fue el primero en hablar –Creo que debes hablar con ella, es obvio que tienen que estar juntos Jack, si dices que ya la besaste y ella no rechazo tu beso eso significa que te quiere y tu la quieres- me dijo Jerry –Es que no se como decirle o que decirle- pero Jerry tenia razón tenia que decirle lo que sentía hacia ella –¿Y cuando se va de tu casa?- pregunto Eddie y nunca me había puesto en pensar en ello –En tres días- dije –Pues creo que tienes que hablar con ella ahora, nos vemos después- y con eso me regrese a mi casa para hablar con Kim.

Kim P.O.V.

La verdad es que no se como pasaron los días en los cuales Jack y yo intentábamos todo lo posible por evitarnos, no mirarnos en la cena o solo no estar en una misma habitación, días en los cuales no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso que hizo que mis sentimientos por el se volvieran más fuertes, creí que mis sentimientos hacia Jack habían cambiado pero ese beso solo hizo que me diera cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Ya solo faltaban tres días para que mamá viniera por mi y me fuera de casa de Jack y tratar de hacer del resto de mi verano algo mejor. Intentando olvidar lo que había pasado entre el y yo, pero ya se que eso sería imposible.

Llame a Grace para contarle lo sucedido con cada detalle: "Kim no te puedo creer, así que se besaron" "Si ya te lo dije, pero eso es algo de lo que me tengo que olvidar" "A ver Kim, el te beso es obvio que aun te quiere y sabes que tu aun lo quieres, tienes que hablar con el ya solo tienes tres días ¿qué estas esperando?" "Pero es algo noche ya ha de estar dormido" "Kim no tienes nada que perder" "Sabes que tienes razón. Adiós Grace" y con eso colgué mi celular.

Decidida a hablar con Jack me dirigí a su habitación y cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación vi que el estaba a punto de tocar –Hola- dije cuando lo vi ahí –Hola- respondió -¿podemos hablar?- me pregunto –Si pasa- y entro en mi habitación y yo cerré la puerta detrás de el, solo estábamos ahí sin decirnos nada hasta que decidí romper ese silencio en el que estábamos –Mira Jack la verdad es que no se cual es la razón por la que te alejaste pero…- y fui interrumpida por el –Kim la verdad es que fui un idiota y muy egoísta de mi parte no decirte la razón por la cual me aleje de ti, y es eso a lo que he venido. Kim el día del baile de primavera estaba molesto porque habías ido con Brad al baile y la verdad es que yo quería ir contigo pero no tuve el valor de preguntártelo. Es por eso que ese día me sentí tan molesto, después llegó Milton y cuando me dijo que había escuchado a unas chicas hablando de que el y tu se habían besado, en ese momento me di cuenta de que tu preferirías a cualquier chico menos a mí, y me sentí tan estúpido porque yo me había hecho la idea de que entre tu yo podíamos llegar a ser algo más que amigos, y quiero pedirte una gran disculpa porque fui de verdad un estúpido, ya que no me di la oportunidad de escucharte y preguntarte lo que en verdad había pasado entre ustedes- lo escuche con atención, ahora lo recuerdo y entiendo todo –Jack, debiste de decírmelo y lo que en verdad pasó fue que el me beso a la fuerza ya que yo estaba y estoy enamorada de ti- y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que estábamos más cerca –¿En serio? En verdad lo siento tanto fui un estúpido- y se dirigió a la puerta pero yo lo detuve –Jack, espera eso no importa. Solo quiero que ahora estemos juntos- y luego el de nuevo me atrapó en un beso que de inmediato le devolví y el cual comenzó inocente y se fue intensificando hasta que nos separamos por la falta del aire –Kim de verdad no sabes cuanto lo lamento- dijo el contra mis labios –Jack ya no importa- y nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba en mi habitación, donde estábamos sin decirnos nada y abrazados hasta que nos quedamos dormidos juntos.

Nadie P.O.V.

Cuando Kim despertó ya no vio a Jack a su lado, pero lo que vio fue una pequeña nota que decía: "Kim gracias por estar conmigo y perdonarme, te quiero mucho. Cuando despiertes te espero en la terraza". Y con eso ella rápido se arreglo y subió, para que al llegar allá arriba vio a Jack ahí con un gran cartel que decía con plumón azul se leía "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Kim se lanzó hacia el y le dio un largo y apasionado beso del cual se tuvieron que separar por falta del aire –Jack eres impresionante- le dijo ella mientras se abrezaban –Gracias pero no me haz respondido- le dijo mientras se reían –Creo que es obvia mi respuesta- le dijo ella mientras se daban otro beso –Te quiero Kim- y ella lo miro –Te quiero Jack, estaré contigo siempre- y se dieron otro tierno beso –De verdad agradezco que mi mamá no me haya llevado con ella- dijo casi para si misma pero el si la escucho –Y que te hubieras quedado en mi casa- se miraron y rieron. Después de eso salieron al centro comercial para una cita donde se encontraron a Jerry y Grace, Milton y Julie y a Eddie y Stacy –Hola- dijeron todos al unísono –¿Ya están juntos?- preguntó Julie –Si- dijo Kim –Y al parecer ustedes también- dijo Jack y todos se echaron a reír . Todos estuvieron juntos en el centro comercial y platicaron de lo que harian estas vacaciones. De verdad sería un verano que nunca olvidarían.


End file.
